3.0.0 Описание обновления - Альтрон заражает битву!
MARVEL VERSION 3.0.0 PATCH NOTES APRIL ULTRON Резюме: 1.Альтрон заразил Битву! 2.Многие новые чемпионы вступают в бой против Альтрона. 3.Новые сюжетные задания в событиях Восстание Альтрона. 4.Вооружение новой мощью через Мастерство Призывателя . 5.Рост вашего списка друзей с новой социальной панелью. 6.Дуэль c другими призывателями. 7.Команда вашего альянса в новых событиях, аренах, и многоt другое! 8.Фильтры и сортировка вашего хранилища. Исправления и оптимизация: Бои были оптимизированы для повышения производительности на всех устройствах. Теперь пользователи могут фильтровать по пунктам их хранилище. Исправлено несколько вопросов, по которым рейтинг героя мог колебаться. Исправлена ошибка с Rhino и Джаггернаутом - имели на 11-20% больше брони, чем предполагалось. Исправлена ошибка с тире ракетного удара енота быть медленнее, чем предполагалось. Добавлено подтверждение всплывающее окно, когда тратить единицы на выносливость перезаряжается и разблокировки арен. не Регенерация больше не отображается зеленый ценит здоровье, если вы находитесь в полном здравии. Несколько новых улучшений, как будут отображаться эффекты состояния. АИ противники уже не в состоянии выполнять одну неизбежную атаку в ответ на специальных атак 3. Новый и улучшенный внешний вид для всех медицинских зелий на Арене. Все возродить зелья теперь возродить свои чемпионов с + 10% больше здоровья. Новые персонажи: Мы добавляем много новых чемпионов, чтоб они могли сформировать свою собственный Альянс! Некоторые из ваших любимых героев Marvel Cinematic Universe присоединились к Битве! Оставайтесь с нами для более подробной информации! Мастерство призывателя : Мастерство призывателя на горизонте! Мастество обеспечит дополнительные бонусы для ваших чемпионов. Доступ к нему через профиль призывателя. Зарабатывайте очки мастерства, поднимая ваш уровень. Выбирайте мастерство мудро и стратегически настравайте ваши преимущества. Восстановите очки чтоб попробовать новую комбинацию так часто, как вы хотите. Следите в игре за сообщениями для получения дополнительной информации. Альянс Помощь Улучшения Дневной лимит лояльность была установлена, чтобы обновить на 08: 00UTC для всех игроков. Таймер был добавлен, чтобы показать, когда ежедневный лимит лояльности сбрасывает. Баланс лояльности теперь отображается в меню Альянса. Спросите Versus помочь с одним нажатием на значок «Справка» в команде Select. Альянс события: Новый альянс События очень скоро! Работайте вместе с Альянсом для завершения задачи и получать награды! Следите за в игре сообщениями для получения дополнительной информации. Альянс Арены: Набраться сил, Альянс Арены скоро откроют свои ворота! Конкуренция в акции Альянс-Аренас ваши очки по всей вашей альянса; работать вместе, чтобы достичь вехи и верхние строчки! Работайте вместе, чтобы накопить огромный счет, и победить своих конкурентов в классическом Арена боя! Нет бездельников здесь либо - если вы не способствуют, чтобы выиграть конкурс, вы не имеете права на товар! Следите за в игре сообщениями для получения дополнительной информации. Social Hub: Все социальные функции (чат, почта, и друзья) теперь можно получить через новый Social Hub. Поиск и добавлять друзей и отправлять личные сообщения Заклинателей на свой список друзей. Модернизированные чат и почтовые экраны. Поединки: Возьмите на верхних чемпионов других Заклинателей "для хвастовства и призы в 1-на-1 дуэлях! Геймплей: Д-р Странно: Снижение шансов Counterspell запуск: 20% -> 15% при уровне 1 Сокращение продолжительности эффекта престиж судьба уплотнение: 4s..7s -> 2.7s..4.9s Черная Пантера: Нет больше вызывает кровотечение во время блокирования Улучшенный Железный Человек: Снижение Repulsor Ray и Uni-Beam повреждение на 10% Repulsor Ray и Uni-Beam теперь игнорировать броню Новый Альтрона Нападение Событие квесты: Новая серия специальных заданий Ultron доступны, начиная с первой главы. Бороться против инфекции Альтрона рядом с Summoner, и объединиться с некоторыми из Марвел лучших! Новые квесты разблокировать каждую неделю! Ворота Spider-Man Чемпион была удалена из 1-го акта, главы 1, Quest 5. Для дальнейшего обсуждения и отзывы смотрите наши Patch Notes пост в теме общей дискуссии, расположенного здесь: http://community.kabam.com/forums/sh...s-the-Contest! Удачи призывателей! Summary: Ultron has infected The Contest! Many new Champions join the battle against Ultron. Quest through the new Ultron’s Assault Event. Wield new power with Summoner Masteries. Grow your Friend’s List with the new Social Hub. Duel other Summoners. Team up with your Alliance in new Events, Arenas, and more! Filter and sort your Stash. Bug Fixes and Optimization: Fights have been optimized for performance improvements on all devices. Users can now filter through the items in their Stash. Fixed several issues where Hero Rating would fluctuate. Fixed a bug with Rhino and Juggernaut having 11-20% more Armor than intended. Fixed a bug with Rocket Raccoon’s Dash attack being slower than intended. Added a confirmation popup when spending Units on stamina recharges and unlocking arenas. Regeneration no longer displays green Health values if you’re at full Health. Several new improvements to how status effects are displayed. AI opponents are no longer able to perform one unavoidable attack in response to a Special Attack 3. A new and improved look for all Health Potions in the Battlerealm. All Revive Potions now revive your Champions with +10% more Health. New Characters: We’re adding so many new Champions, they could form their own Alliance! Some of your favourite heroes of the Marvel Cinematic Universe join The Contest! Stay tuned for more details! Summoner Mastery: Summoner Mastery is on the horizon! Masteries provide beneficial effects for your Champions. Access Masteries through your Summoner Profile. Earn Mastery Points when you level up. Choose your Masteries wisely and strategically customize your benefits. Recover your points to try a new specialization as often as you’d like. Keep an eye on in-game messaging for more information. Alliance Help Improvements The daily loyalty limit has been set to refresh at 08:00UTC for all players. A timer has been added to show when the daily loyalty limit resets. Loyalty balance is now displayed in the Alliance menus. Ask for Versus help with a single tap on the ‘Help’ icon in Team Select. Alliance Events: New Alliance Events are coming very soon! Work together with your Alliance to complete objectives and receive rewards! Keep an eye on in-game messaging for more information. Alliance Arenas: Muster your might, Alliance Arenas will soon open their gates! Competing in Alliance Arenas shares your points across your whole Alliance; work together to reach milestones and top ranks! Work together to amass a huge score, and defeat your competition in classic Arena combat! No slackers here either - if you don’t contribute to win the competition, you’re not eligible for the goods! Keep an eye on in-game messaging for more information. Social Hub: All social features (Chat, Mail, and Friends) can now be accessed through the new Social Hub. Search for and add friends, and send private messages to Summoners on your Friends List. Redesigned chat and mail screens. Duels: Take on other Summoners’ top Champions for bragging rights and prizes in 1-on-1 Duels! Gameplay: Dr. Strange: Reduced the chance of Counterspell triggering: 20% -> 15% at Level 1 Reduced the duration of The Prestige’s Fate Seal effect: 4s..7s -> 2.7s..4.9s Black Panther: No longer triggers Bleed while Blocking Superior Iron Man: Reduced Repulsor Ray and Uni-Beam damage by 10% Repulsor Ray and Uni-Beam now ignore Armor New Ultron’s Assault Event Quests: A new series of special Ultron quests are available, starting with the first Chapter. Fight back against Ultron’s infection alongside the Summoner, and team up with some of Marvel’s finest! New quests unlock each week! The Spider-Man Champion gate has been removed from Act 1, Chapter 1, Quest 5. For further discussion and feedback please see our Patch Notes post in the General Discussion thread located here: http://community.kabam.com/forums/sh...s-the-Contest! Have fun Summoners! Категория:Прочее